¡Silencio! Esto es
by Angie Bloom
Summary: Esto es lo que pasa cuando te encuentras con la persona "in"correcta, en el lugar "in"correcto, en el momento "in"correcto, en situaciones "in"correctas... Que resultan mejor de lo que hubieras imaginado
1. Esto es una biblioteca

**¡Silencio! Esto es...**

**Darien POV**

Esto es una biblioteca.

Es jueves por la tarde y estaba en la biblioteca. ¡Que demonios!

Vi por la ventana, el sol se escondía entre los edificios de la ciudad dibujando grandes sombras negras por la pista de atletismo. Ya casi anochecía y no había ninguna otra alma en la escuela. ¡Genial! ¡Perdí la práctica de futbol! Mañana el entrenador me lo haría pagar, como si fuera mi culpa.

Estaba molesto.

Vi a la única otra alma que me acompañaba en éste asfixiante lugar. La causa de que me encontrará aquí. Se estaba levantando con su libreta abierta a mano, pareció darse cuenta de que la miraba y volteo hacia mi dirección, frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta hacia los estantes de libros con la barbilla en alto.

Sentí como un pesado suspiro escapaba de mis labios. Y ahora me sentía más que molesto. Seguí garabateando con más fuerza de la necesaria mis apuntes. Quería terminar lo más pronto e irme a mi casa y olvidar esto. Justo cuando ya le estaba agarrando el ritmo a esto un ruido me hizo alzar la cabeza hacia adelante, se trataba de Serena, había tirado un par de libros por accidente. ¡Para variar!

Otra vez molesto, traté de continuar con mi trabajo.

No fue necesario que yo intentará mostrarme como un caballero. En lo que yo volvía mi vista a mis apuntes Kelvin, el encargado del día de la biblioteca, ya se encontraba recogiendo los libros por Serena y preguntándole si estaba bien, qué trabajo estaba realizando, le sugirió otro par de libros y en lo que fue a buscarlos y entregárselos en su mesa le pregunto qué haría para el fin de semana.

Puse los ojos en blanco molesto. ¿Por qué parloteaban tanto? ¿Qué no se suponía que esto era una biblioteca? Carraspee para que recuerden mi momentáneamente desapercibida existencia. Ambos miraron en mi lugar. Y Kelvin se sonrojo y Serena nuevamente me frunció el ceño con una mueca en sus labios rosa y se volteo.

Kelvin se disculpo y regreso a su sitio, no sin antes, recordarle a Serena que continuaría con su conversación cuándo terminará su trabajo, o quizás cuando yo desaparecía. Que por supuesto, lo haría con gusto.

Y con el silencio y tranquilidad que necesitaba, continúe con mi trabajo sin mayores acontecimientos, por el momento. Hasta que en un momento Kelvin nos avisó, pero mirando solo a Serena fijamente que tenía que salir a hacer unas copias, que pronto estaría de regreso, y nos advirtió de no provocar ningún disturbio; al decir esto último finalmente me miró. Y salió dejándonos solos.

No se lograba escuchar nada que nuestras plumas deslizándose por las hojas de nuestras libretas, el roce de las páginas al pasarse entre sí, y uno que otro suspiro de cansancio y aburrimiento.

Hasta que yo casi había terminado un párrafo y eso sería todo. Me estiré en mi silla, ya estaba muy cansado. Miré de nuevo por la ventana, casi ya no había sol y ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que casi estaban a oscuras en la biblioteca.

Miré a Serena, en la mesa opuesta a la mía, se estiraba también en su silla, al parecer ella también estaba a punto de terminar. Volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo, distraída empezó a morder la punta de su pluma viendo a ningún lado mientras trataba de recordar cuál era esa palabra que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

Nunca había tenido una relación muy grata con ella, para mí, sinceramente, era como una niña muy remilgada, era el centro de su propio universo, pero muy inmadura para mí gusto. Y yo no parecía gustarle mucho que digamos, siempre me llamaba _patán presumido_, _arrogante_ o _ególatra,_ y a veces eso lo cambiaba por _narcisista_. Lo que nos llevaba a tener una relación en la que nos molestábamos continuamente. Y al parecer ninguno de los dos tenía remedio.

Pero esta vez las consecuencias de nuestras molestas bromas nos alcanzó en mitad de la clase de Biología, donde ambos sin darnos cuenta pronto nos comenzamos a insultar como siempre, solo que nuestro querido profesor no aprecio nuestros adjetivos despectivos y la forma en que habíamos alborotado todo lo clase. Todo porque Serena no puede hablar en voz baja, o simplemente dejar de hablar y de insultarme. Y claro el profesor nos dejo de tarea una exposición sobre un tema bastante amplio que debíamos entregar con un trabajo escrito para mañana mismo.

Si creía que haciéndonos trabajar juntos nos íbamos a empezar a llevar mejor, estaba muy equivocado. Al terminar todas nuestras clases del día fuimos juntos a la biblioteca, hasta eso es una tarea irritante junto a Serena, que no dejaba de echarme la culpa de todo. No sé qué era lo que le daba el valor de hacerlo, si fue ella la que me grito _Depravado_ en mitad de la clase. Nos peleamos cinco minutos más en la puerta de la biblioteca frente a todos hasta que me cansé y la deje parloteando ahí. Nos repartí el trabajo y cada quien se fue a su propia mesa a hacer su parte del trabajo.

Sus largos cabellos dorados brillaban con las últimas luces del sol. Como siempre estaban sujetos en sus dos moños y que dejaban su claro y limpio cuello al descubierto. Nunca me había detenido a mirar a Serena de verdad, de contemplar su cuerpo de mujer, ni siquiera su rostro, sólo sus labios alguna vez, los mismos que me insultaban pero que desee poder morder. Mire sus piernas largas y sus caderas que se insinuaban en su falda, su cintura y después… imagine una serie de cosas que no debería…

Ella era muy popular, siempre tenía un grupo de amigos a su alrededor, hasta mis propios amigos se llevaban bien con ella y siempre me hablaban bien de ella. Pero nadie entendía la razón de que nosotros no pudiéramos ni respirar en la misma habitación. Bien, pues ni yo lo sabía, pero no por eso dejaba de molestarme. Además sabía muy bien que ella tenía a su propio grupo de admiradores, hasta mi mejor amigo alguna vez me confesó alguna vez su debilidad por ella pero nunca lo comprendí.

De repente ella se levantó con una pila de libros en sus manos. Me levante también y fui al frente donde ella empezaba a dejar sus libros. Pase rozando mi pecho con su espalda ella se volteó con su ceño fruncido, una vez más.

"¿Qué haces Darien?" Me cuestiono con irritación en su voz en un tono que yo conocía de memoria.

"Sólo vine a prender la luz, ya está muy oscuro aquí." Sonreí con inocencia pero ella no dejaba de mirarme con desprecio. "De seguro que una niñata como tú, le teme a la oscuridad."

Ese pequeño ceño fruncido se acentuó más y con acidez me grito.

"¡Haz lo que quieras Darien, pero yo no le temo a la oscuridad!"

Me plante justo alado de ella, sonriendo con suficiencia. Éste era un juego del que nunca me cansaba, usualmente Serena era muy irritable y no tardaba mucho en comenzar a gritarme, justo como en este momento.

"¿Ah no? Vamos a ver, si gritas pierdes."

No estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer pero me coloque detrás de ella, pase mis brazos alrededor de ella y le tape la boca con la mano izquierda. Y sin pensarlo en absoluto, pero con una sonrisa lleve mis labios a su cuello, ella se tensó de inmediato y sentí como contuvo el aire en sus pulmones. Era suave, la piel del cuello de Serena era terriblemente suave, lo recorrí con mis labios mucho más de lo que hubiera deseado, pero su perfume dulce me sabía igual que un narcótico. Y cuando me di cuenta mi lengua subía entre besos hacia su mandíbula. Las cosas estaban yendo demasiado lejos, tal vez, pero sólo quería un poco más.

Le di la vuelta para tenerla frente a mí, mi mano que le había tapado la boca paso hacia su mejilla sonrojada. Por primera vez sus ojos veían fijamente los míos, pero era claro ver que estaba sobresaltada, asustada y curiosa. Y por primera vez en su vida, no sabía que decirme. Perfecto, ahora iba a hacer lo que alguna vez quise hacer. Rocé mis labios con los suyos, sólo muy suavemente, probando si era esto algo que realmente deseaba. Y no me sentí decepcionado en absoluto, sus labios tan finos y suaves, como la piel de su cuello, tenía un sabor mucho más dulce que el de su perfume que me provoco presionar con más fuerza su contacto, y no me importaba si ella me respondía o no. En éste momento besar sus labios era lo único que podía sentir a través de todo mi cuerpo y a mitad de un gemido suyo, los mordí suavemente, como alguna vez me imagine.

Ella soltó todo el aire que había contenido, sus mejillas, si bien ya no podía verlas claramente, podía sentirlas bajo mis manos y sabía que estaba sonrojada por su calidez. Ella seguía sin poderme decir nada mientras yo no podía dejar de sonreír. No podía mentir ese beso me había gustado más de lo que habría querido imaginar, y el haber podido sorprender a Serena me llenaba de satisfacción.

"¿Quieres más?" Pregunte acercándome más a su rostro.

Ella se mordió el labio en automático.

"Sabes que no puedes gritar."

Libero su labio inferior de su presión y paso rápido la punta de su lengua por él.

Al ver su pequeño gesto yo ya no podía esperar su respuesta, comencé a besarla de nuevo, con mi manos en su rostro, capturando entre mis labios toda la calidez y suavidad que podía entre cada roce. Comencé a delinearlos con la punta de mi lengua y en ese momento sentía sus manos sobre mi pecho que quisieron empujarme hacia atrás. Yo por todo lo contrario pase mis brazos por su pequeña cintura para acercarla más hacia mí. Cuando abrió la boca para decirme algo, yo me aproveche, la uní a mí, y mi lengua se introdujo en su boca, besándola de verdad por primera vez. Los libros se cayeron de sus manos haciendo mucho ruido.

Esto que había empezado como una tontería de mi parte, ya se me iba a ir de control. No me podía detener, era todo lo contrario, quería seguirme aprovechando del silencio de Serena. Por primera vez sus labios eran dulces y justo ahora ella comenzaba a responder, sus manos ya dejaron mi pecho para ir detrás de mi cuello. Justo como deseaba ella estaba cediendo y yo me estaba descontrolando de verdad. Y no parecía ser el único, porque Serena pronto empezaba jadear conmigo y sus manos ya no se quedaban quietas en mi cuello.

¿Era posible que realmente estuviera sucediendo esto? El día de hoy comenzó como cualquier otro, nos odiábamos como siempre, y nos peleábamos hasta hace apenas un par de poco minutos. Pero ahora sus labios eran los mejores labios que alguna vez había besado, sus pequeños gemidos me excitaban más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, sus caricias aún por encima de mi ropa me hacían sentir que ardía. Esta terrible combinación de excitación y adrenalina nos estaba matando. Me moría por tener a Serena, me volvía loco de deseo, la deseaba y era ahora o nunca.

"Darien…" Al fin alcanzo a decir después de un suspiro.

"Shhh, recuerda esto es una biblioteca, aquí no puedes hablar."

Junté mis labios con los suyos. Se escuchó cuando chocaron, impacientes, y botamos la poca cordura que nos quedaba lejos. Mis manos se metieron debajo de su blusa y pasaron de su espalda a su cintura y luego corrían toda la línea de su sujetador. Mientras ella con sus caderas se rozaba en contra de mí, haciéndome sentir más que preparado. Si, ahora si lo veía todo claro, todo estaba pasando, aunque pareciera imposible, _las pasiones violentas tienen finales violentos_.

Delinee todo su cuerpo con mis manos y ella me besaba mi cuello, antes de perder el equilibrio la alinee contra uno de los estantes de libros. Fui pasando mis manos por donde podía hasta subirle la falda y de sus caderas, pase a sus muslos que apreté de forma, como me había imaginado hace rato. Y ella no se quedaba atrás, desabotono mi camisa rápidamente y la tiró a un lado. Cada vez que pasaba sus manos por mi pecho o mi abdomen sentía como mis músculos se contraían bajo su toque. La deseaba como nunca había deseado a nadie. Pasando rápido mi lengua por su cuello, yo empecé a quitar su blusa también, descubriendo poco a poco su piel caliente.

Justo en este momento, me daba cuenta de que estaba completamente equivocado sobre Serena, no era una nenita, para nada, inocente, era muy obvio que no. Pero lo que más me tenía impresionado, era no haberla visto ante como la mujer que es, exquisita. Sé que ya había perdido mi cordura y el poder sobre mí mismo, pero era imposible negar lo excitante que era tener las piernas de Serena en mi cintura mientras comenzaba a desabrochar mi pantalón mordiendo su labio inferior. Yo me los termine de quitar, procurando mantenerla sobre mis caderas y ésta vez fui yo quien mordió su labio haciéndola jadear.

Lleve mis manos a su sujetador y se lo quite como pude. Ella me miro con una ceja alzada pero yo moví mis caderas de tal forma que cambio su gesto a uno más sensual. Ella se arqueo mientras comenzaba a acariciarla con mi lengua, sus manos fueron a mi cabeza que me detuvieron contra sus senos, que bese, mordisquee y pellizque, a la vez que aumentaba el ritmo del roce entre mi miembro y su entrepierna. La humedad se sentía incluso a través de la poca ropa. Escuchamos un par de libros caer al otro lado del estante, lo cual nos hizo reír.

Pase mis manos por sus glúteos y los palmee y apreté por última vez antes de llevarla conmigo sobre una mesa, una vez que la senté ahí, le quite rápido su ropa interior e hice lo mismo con la mía. Sólo tenía su falda pero eso no me estorbaba demasiado. Pase mis dedos debajo de su pelvis y más abajo, mientras ella jadeaba con más fuerza.

"Shh, shh" Le recordaba el trato, que torturaba a ambos.

Ella me dio una sonrisa torcida y tomo mi miembro con su mano y lo acaricio en toda su extensión. Claro, ahora ella me retaba. Pero eso no me importaba en absoluto, sólo el sentir sus dedos subir y bajar con más fuerza, mientras yo la bombeaba con los míos más fuerte, hasta que comencé a sentir que apretaba con mayor fuerza mis dedos dentro de ella. Ya ninguno de los dos iba a aguantar por más tiempo. Me separé de ella y me acomode entre sus piernas abiertas, Serena rápidamente rodeo mi cintura con ellas. Froté mi miembro en su entrada lo que hizo gemir a ambos con fuerza.

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te ruegue?" Me reclamó cuando lo volví a hacer.

"Shh, baja la voz, ya te dije que estamos en la biblioteca"

Calle su boca mientras poco a poco me introducía en ella, que nos llevo a gemir con mayor fuerza y satisfacción. Se sentía mejor de lo que esperaba. Tratamos de ser cuidadosos, de no hacer ruido. Kelvin regresaría en cualquier momento, lo que agregaba más excitación al momento. Éste sin duda era el mejor polvo que haya tenido, con la mejor chica que haya tenido.

"Oh, si…"

Mi cuerpo no soportaba más, yo estaba a punto de alcanzar mi orgasmo. Decidí acelerar la situación e ir más rápido. Sus caderas se encontraban con las mías, lo que provocarlo hacer cada vez más fuerte. Pronto sus paredes comenzaron a apretar mi miembro, con mayor fuerza. Sólo sentía esa agradable y cálida sensación en mi pene, el olor de su excitación, sus gemidos y la llegada del momento que tanto anhelábamos.

"¡Darien!"

Vibro bajo mi cuerpo con fuerza, mientras seguía cómo llegaba su orgasmo. Después de unas cuantas embestidas más yo encontré mi propia liberación, los músculos de mi cuerpo se contrajeron placenteramente y el fuego que corría por mis venas se fue apagando. Mi respiración era tan dificultosa como la de Serena. Y con una sonrisa bese sus labios de nuevo.

Fui a prender la luz y en ese momento Kelvin entraba con una gran pila de hojas y carpetas. Con mucho trabajo las deposito sobre el escritorio. Me levante de mi silla y con una sonrisa de complicidad tome la carpeta que tenía sobre todas sus cosas.

"¿Ésta es tu parte del trabajo?"

"Si" Contesto ella con su media sonrisa

"Bien, yo lo acomodare y traeré mañana."

"De acuerdo" Contesto ella únicamente.

Kelvin nos miró perplejo. De seguro era la primera vez que nos escuchaba hablar sin ningún tipo de insulto. A mí me daba igual y al parecer a Serena también.

"¿Ya terminaste tu trabajo Serena?" Pregunto con apuro su cursi amigo.

"Si Kelvin y ya me voy. Nos vemos mañana."

Ella tomo sus cosas y lo dejo ahí parado, frente a su pila de hojas. Mientras yo me dirigía la puerta y la mantenía abierta para que ella pasara. Di un último vistazo a la biblioteca, nuestro pequeño episodio estaba cubierto.


	2. Esto es el laboratorio de biología

**¡Silencio! Esto es...**

**Summary: **Esto es la gota que derramo el vaso. Esto es el laboratorio de biología. Por pelear con Darien, olvido su celular al terminar la exposición de biología. Pero con Darien va encontrar algo más interesante al regresar a buscarlo…

**Serena POV**

Esto es la gota que derramo el vaso.

Es jueves por la noche y estaba en la biblioteca. ¡Qué demonios!

Al escuchar cómo se cerraba la puerta de la biblioteca detrás de mí todas las luces de los pasillos de la escuela se encendieron. Ya había anochecido por completo, ya no había nadie en la escuela. ¡Perdí la práctica de porristas! Mañana Esmeralda y Neherenia utilizarían esto en mi contra. Como si todo esto fuera toda mi culpa.

Estaba molesta.

Vi a la única persona que se encontraba conmigo hasta estas horas. La causa de que aún me encontrara aquí. Tenía su libreta pegada contra su torso con su codo mientras mantenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón del uniforme. Me devolvió la misma mirada calculadora que sabía que yo había dado. Pero termino sonriendo, con una sonrisa torcida que, en estos momentos sólo yo podría comprender.

Sentí como un pesado suspiro escapaba de mis labios. Y ahora me sentía más que molesta. Esto no debió haber pasado, no debió haber pasado. ¡Dios! Quería que me tragara la tierra en ese momento. Quería terminar lo más pronto e irme a mi casa y olvidar esto. Justo cuando sentí que el coraje volvía a mí de nuevo. Él carraspeo con arrogancia, lo que me hizo alzar la vista hacia su rostro, pero antes me detuve en su cuello ¡NO! Lo había marcado. Mordí mi labio tratando ahogar mi vergüenza y el impulso de taparme la boca con las manos.

Otra vez molesta conmigo misma, traté de adoptar una expresión seria y confiada. No podía demostrarle en realidad cómo me había afectado. Ya no era necesario que lo insultara y me peleara con él después de lo que había pasado. Así que espere a que él dijera lo que tenía que decir.

"Muy bien, princesa. Esto es lo que haremos."

Fruncí mis labios al escuchar que me llamaba princesa. Lo odiaba. Odiaba a Darien Chiba.

"Yo no diré absolutamente nada, sino tú no dices nada."

"¡Perfecto!" No espere que me dijera nada más, tenía mis cosas fuertemente sujetas con mis manos y me giré para huir para el pasillo a la derecha. Si era rápida no me lo toparía hasta mañana.

Pero antes él me sujeto con fuerza de mi brazo izquierdo y me acercó a él.

"¿Óyeme princesita?" Esta vez lo dijo de la manera burlona en que siempre me hablaba cuando alguna de nuestras peleas estaba a punto de estallar. "Te estoy haciendo un gran favor. ¿Al menos no me lo pudiste agradecer de una mejor manera?"

¿Qué acaso no veía que me quería ir, huir? ¡Estaba muerta de vergüenza, ¿de acuerdo? Pero jamás lo iba a decir en voz alta. Exhale aire profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

"De acuerdo, Darien" Hable con voz neutra, pero con los ojos aún cerrados. "Muchas gracias por el favor. De verdad lo agradezco, pero suéltame ya." Finalice jalando mi brazo tratando de zafar su agarre.

Pero no lo logre. Sucedió lo contrario, sentí que me tomaba con más fuerza y ésta vez me puso frente a él.

"Esto es lo que detesto de ti." Dijo acercando su rostro más cerca del mío y yo trate de alejarme tanto como pude. "Traro de cumplirte con un favor y no me tiras más que veneno. ¡Como siempre, para variar!"

Lo entendía, ésta vez podía decir que estaba de acuerdo con él. Estaba comportándome como ingrata cuando él lograba comprenderme. Pero estaba demasiado avergonzada.

Me mordí mis labios y fruncí mi ceño esperando que se rindiera, me dejara y se fuera. Pero no lo hizo.

"Sabes muy bien que yo podría hacer cualquier cosa con esto. Que se lo puedo a decir a cualquiera, de todas formas, la única que tiene algo que perder eres tú. ¿Qué es tan difícil un g-r-a-c-i-a-s? ¿O deseas que cobre el favor? ¿Si me entiendes?" Alzo sus cejas para reforzar el sentido de sus palabras.

Mis labios se separaron al instante, dejando mi boca totalmente abierta por la impresión. ¿Darien hablaba en serio? ¿Quería decir lo que yo estaba imaginándome?

"¡¿De qué estás hablando, Darien?" Mi voz se elevó cada vez más hasta que termine la oración.

Él rió con arrogancia y me arrinconó contra la pared. Yo trate de empujarlo para alejarlo de mí, pero ya sabía muy bien que no lo lograría, él era mucho más alto, mucho más fuerte y ya sabía que podía conmigo. Me tomo de los hombros provocando que soltara todas mis cosas al piso.

"Deja de gritar, Kelvin podría asomar y no queremos que él sepa lo que ocurrió ¿verdad?" Se burlo moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. "Esto es simple, Serena y te seré honesto por primera vez. No sé qué diablos paso ahí dentro y eso no era mi intención. Al menos, no al principio." Confesó con una sonrisa orgullosa. "Y si esperas mis disculpas estás muy equivocada. Porque al menos yo no me arrepiento de nada. Es más, me atrevo a decir que no puedo compararte con nadie más, aunque en el fondo eso me duela como no tienes idea."

Quise borrar esa horrible sonrisa que tenía, quise poder alzar mi mano y darle la bofetada que se merecía, quise poder tener la fuerza para poder matarlo. Hice tan sólo un pequeño movimiento y él me alzó en una posición donde ya habíamos estado los dos, con mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas. ¡Por Dios!

"¿Qué quieres, Darien? Sabes que eso no va a volver a pasar. Definitivamente no, así que conmigo no cuentes."

Él me miró fijamente, intimidándome. Podía sentir mis mejillas sonrojadas, yo estaba sofocada, cuando él volvió a sonreírme caprichosamente.

"Apuesta lo que quieras."

"Paso y ya. Déjalo así. Quédatelo como un recuerdo de consuelo para esta noche cuando te encuentres solo ¿sí? Ahora bájame."

"No quiero, me gusta así. ¿Además quién te dijo que esta noche estaría solo?"

"Eso no me importa, bájame."

"Aunque si lo deseas, puedo hacer un cambio de planes, sólo para ti ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Darien!"

No lo vi venir, pero me estaba besando de nuevo, sus labios insistían contra los míos, justo como la primera vez. Trate de resistir, me concentre en el desprecio que sentía por Darien Chiba, en todas las cosas feas que me había dicho, en todas nuestras peleas, en su singular forma de ser que nunca me parecía. Lo odiaba, pero besaba delicioso, como nadie más. En el fondo a mí también me dolía reconocerlo, como no tenía idea.

Apreté su camisa entre mis manos, arrugándola tanto, mientras sentía como yo iba cediendo, otra vez. Sentí las manos de Darien bajar por mi espalda y rodear mi cintura, se quedaron ahí un instante y luego las yemas de sus dedos comenzaron a rozarme debajo de mi blusa, escalofríos se expandieron por toda mi espalda ¿Estaba esto ocurriendo esto? ¿De nuevo? ¿Qué acaso no nos encontrábamos en el pasillo de la escuela, aquel donde estaba la biblioteca, donde todavía estaba Kelvin? Me estremecí, pero no podía dejar de besar a Darien, si él no me dejaba de besar primero.

Las manos de Darien pasaron a mis caderas, pero luego tomaron mis piernas para comenzar a bajarme. Yo me agarre de sus hombros para mantener mi equilibrio cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo. Su lengua recorrió el perfil de mi labio inferior y presiono sus labios cálidos y húmedos contra los míos una última vez.

"Vete ya Serena. Dejemos esto en paz, por hoy."

Apenas pude entender lo que decía. No había ni abierto los ojos cuando escuche pasos en el pasillo, que se aproximaban hacia nosotros. Era Kelvin quien ya había terminado sus labores en la biblioteca. Claro, justo ahora cuando no quería que se viera que mis mejillas seguían sonrojadas. Lo vi sonreírme y antes de hablarme, Darien lo despidió.

"Buenas noches, Kelvin. Serena y yo te veremos mañana."

Yo no dije nada, apenas y podía respirar con normalidad, mucho menos hablar. La sonrisa de Kelvin se deshizo en sus labios. Y sólo me despidió con la mano.

"Buenas noches, los veré mañana."

Yo también lo despedí y no deje de seguirlo con la mirada hasta que se perdió al final del pasillo. Todo con tal de no encarar a Darien, hasta que no hubo remedio. Suspire derrotada, moral y físicamente. Había ocurrido de nuevo, al menos esta vez fue solo un beso. Pero no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, no sentí las fuerzas para lograrlo, aunque esta vez ni siquiera lo intente de verdad. Me sentí increíblemente derrotada.

"Hasta mañana, Serena. Te buscare en el receso para preparar la exposición."

Escuche hasta el eco de sus palabras, pero jamás escuche el sonido de sus pasos. Tenía la mirada clavada en el piso. Y cuando logre alzar la vista él ya doblaba por el pasillo derecho. Se detuvo ahí y se volteó hacia a mí, giró su mano en despedida y siguió su camino. Yo apreté mis libretas fuertemente contra mi pecho antes de comenzar mi camino, lentamente, procurando mantener distancia para que no me lo tuviera que encontrar hasta mañana.

Logre llegar a casa como si nada, hacer mis tareas, comer y dormir. Llegar puntual a la escuela, llevar mis clases y hablar con las chicas ignorando el gran suceso del día anterior en la biblioteca. Esto era prohibido, era humillante aceptarlo. Así que mis labios estaban sellados.

Todo iba de maravilla, como cualquier otro día, desayunaba en el receso con mis apuntes de biología al lado para terminar de estudiar, al terminar el receso tendríamos biología. Se suponía que Darien vendría a buscarme, pero con un rápido vistazo a la cafetería me di cuenta que no se encontraba cerca. Era mejor así, a lo mejor quería evitarme. Quizás estaba tan apenado como yo que no podía encararme de nuevo por el resto de nuestras vidas. Pero esas eran esperanzas vanas. Porque tan pronto empezaba a pensar en eso, recordé cuando me asalto en el pasillo al salir de la biblioteca, fue el mismo cretino que conocía bien. Mordisquee la punta de mi pluma más de lo debido. Quería tener la fuerza de provocarle verdadero daño.

"S-e-r-e-n-a T-s-u-k-i-n-o. Tierra a Serena Tsukino."

Su voz al lado de mi oído me hizo saltar en mi lugar, voltee a verlo completamente roja, con la boca abierta no podía recordar en qué momento había llegado a verme. Por su mueca burlona podía decirse que ya llevaba tiempo ahí.

"Vaya, ¿ya estás en éste planeta de nuevo? Vamos cabeza de chorlito que tenemos una exposición que preparar."

"S-si. Si. Vamos."

No me importo los rostros interrogantes de mis amigas, sabía que estaban incrédulas de que no le haya devuelto ninguno de sus insultos a Darien. Pero en este momento estaba llena de pánico. No quería a Darien cerca de mis amigas, tenía miedo de delatarme de alguna manera, de que de repente hubieran adquirido la capacidad de leer mentes y supieran la verdad.

Tome mi libreta y mi pluma y me pare de mi asiento, todo en menos de dos segundos. Y empuje a Darien. Él sólo rio por lo bajo, él ya debía saber lo que estaba provocando en mí.

"Bueno chicas nos vemos en la clase. Adiós."

Si me contestaron o no, no me fije. Arrastre a Darien detrás de mí hasta que llegamos al laboratorio de biología. Cuando cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros, recupere mi capacidad de poder hablar.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿me escuchas? No llegues de repente y me hables así. Lo odio."

"¿Y qué se supone qué quieres que haga sino me contestas cuando te hablo? Te llame bien y educadamente cinco veces antes, Serena, mientras tú estabas en las nubes soñando quién sabe qué, con quién sabe quién." Respondió alzando una ceja al final.

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar sus especulaciones.

"¿Podrías dejar de reclamarme y empezar a preparar esto, de una buena vez? El receso acaba en diez minutos."

"Eso es lo que yo me pregunto, ¿puedes tú?"

Sentí que me molestaba, fruncí los labios, y como respuesta aporré mi libreta sobre la mesa y empecé a explicar lo que yo quería.

El profesor mantuvo sus cejas en alto durante toda la exposición. Al final presentamos el trabajo con éxito. Con esto tuve oportunidad de ver cuán inteligente era en realidad Darien, hablaba con seguridad y conocimiento, el día de hoy, también resulte impresionada. Era una pena, pero jamás lo veía como alguien más que el rival de mis peleas.

Al terminar me dirigí a la siguiente clase, dos horas de inglés. Pero Mina me recibió con una gran sorpresa en el marco de la puerta del aula.

"No hay clase, Serena. La señorita Mónica tuvo que retirarse porque está enferma."

"Genial. Podemos ir al árcade a tomar algo mientras Amy y Raye salen de sus clases."

"Me parece genial. Avísale mientras yo voy a buscar a Lita y darle la buena noticia también."

"Si, ve. Yo…" Busque en la bolsa de mi falda, en mi bulto, saque mis cosas y no estaba mi celular. "No encuentro mi celular Mina. No lo tengo"

"¿No te acuerdas del último lugar donde lo dejaste?"

"Mm, pues cuando desayune con ustedes todavía lo tenía, fue cuando mi mamá me mandó un mensaje. En la clase de biología también fue cuando vi la hora y lo deje sobre la mesa de laboratorio y creo que… ahí lo deje. Iré a ver ahí. Adelántate con Lita, les veo en el árcade ¿sí? Por si me lleva más tiempo encontrarlo."

"¿Segura, Serena, no quieres que te ayude?"

"No, Mina estoy casi segura. Ve con Lita, luego las alcanzó."

"Bueno, Serena. Nos vemos."

"Si, Mina. Nos vemos."

Regresé al laboratorio de biología y ahí estaba nada más y nada menos que Darien Chiba. Resistí el impuso de rodar los ojos, ya que él ya me había visto. Me quede congelada por un segundo, pero imagine cuan estúpida debería de verme ahí parada mirándolo fijamente; así que continúe mi camino hacia el laboratorio que parecía estar cerrando.

"¿Qué te trae de regreso por aquí, cabeza de chorlito?" Pregunto bloqueándome el paso.

"Mi celular, creo que lo deje olvidado aquí." Respondí secamente. No entendía por qué pero ahora me resultaba difícil contestarle como antes.

Él fingió un suspiro antes de comentar. "Claro, que se podía esperar de ti."

Lo ignore por completo y en cambio simplemente le pedí permiso para entrar. "Te importa, necesito encontrarlo."

Él me sonrió como si estuviera detrás de un mostrador y abrió la puerta para mí. "Adelante, princesa."

El laboratorio ya estaba ordenado, hasta ya se había bajado las cortinas lo que lo dejaba ligeramente a oscuras. Voltee a ver a Darien detrás de mí, él me sonrió alzando su ceja derecha, sé muy bien que en ese momento pudo leer mi mente. Así que dejo al puerta abierta para no quedar completamente encerrados. Fui directo al lugar donde había estado, pero encontré una desilusionante sorpresa, no estaba ahí.

"Quizás lo dejaste en otro lugar."

"No lo deje en otro lugar, éste es el único sitio donde lo pude haber dejado."

"¿Por qué simplemente no buscas mejor, Serena?"

"Porque te estoy diciendo que nada más aquí pudo estar. Lo saque para ver la hora y luego lo deje asentado sobre la mesa. Y aquí no está. A lo mejor está en otro lugar."

"¿Por qué no buscas bien, Serena?" Me repitió con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Por qué insistes tanto, Darien? Ya te dije que no está ¿O acaso sabes dónde está? ¿O lo tienes tú?"

"JA ¿Crees que lo tengo yo? ¿Por qué tendría yo tu celular o por qué lo escondería?"

"Si, si, si. Sé que tú lo tienes, Darien. Si lo tienes, dámelo ya." Lo acuse acercándome a él.

"¿Así? Ya te dije que yo no lo tengo. Es más, revísame si quieres, yo no lo tengo." Me desafió acercándose a mí también.

"Sí, claro, como no. Dámelo de una vez."

Antes de que comenzáramos a gritarnos de verdad Kelvin apareció en la puerta.

"¿Les sucede algo malo a los dos? ¿Qué pasa, Serena? ¿Por qué se gritan?"

"¡Nada!" Contestamos los dos cortantes al mismo tiempo.

"Nada, Kelvin, olvídalo, esto es entre Darien y yo." Conteste mirando fijamente a Darien molesta.

"Así es, déjanos arreglar esto, ¿de acuerdo?" Agredo Darien dirigiéndose a la puerta para cerrársela en su cara.

"¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Nos ves que trataba de ayudar?"

"Que ayudar, ni que nada. Él ni sabe que se perdió el celular."

"El cual por cierto quiero que me devuelvas ahora mismo" Pedí extendiendo mi mano.

"El cual por cierto ya te dije que no tengo." Se acerco hasta que estuvo frente, me desafió colocando su rostro a mi altura y mirándome fijamente me dijo "Revísame si quieres" Se palpó los bolsillos de su pantalón y su camisa "Yo no tengo nada."

"¿Y crees qué no lo haré?"

"¡Bien! Pues hazlo."

Me alzó por la cintura y me cargo con él hasta la mesa de enfrente ahí se sentó él y me sentó sobre él en horcajadas.

"¡Darien no hagas eso! ¡Odio que hagas eso! ¡Ahora ya suéltame!"

"No hasta que hagas lo que prometiste. Revísame y acabemos con esto de una buena vez."

Pase la punta de mi lengua por mis labios. Por alguna extraña razón sabía que hablaba en serio. Apreté mis labios y lleve mis manos al bolsillo de la camisa y luego a los de los pantalones, cuando hice esto lo escuche sonreír.

"No toques demasiado, o te vas a arrepentir."

"¡Cállate!"

Lo hice, pero no tenía nada.

"Está bien, tenías razón" Conteste con resignación, por haber estado equivocada frente a él. Intente bajarme, pero él desde mis caderas me acerco más hacia su cuerpo.

"No, no, no, espera. Primero me debes algo."

"¡¿Qué? Yo no te debo nada y ya déjame bajar" Me alce sobre mis rodillas pero él volvió a dejarme sentaba sobre sus piernas.

"Claro que no, merezco una disculpa, Serena porque me ofendiste."

"No."

"Claro que si"

"¡Dije no!"

Comenzamos a pelear de nuevo, yo lograba alejarme un poco y él me acercaba mucho más que la vez anterior, me alzaba y lograba volver a sentarme. No podía contra él, siempre volvía quedar sentada sobre sus piernas.

"Espera, Serena. Ya basta no sigas haciendo eso."

Intento sujetarme por los hombros pero yo no me deje hacer y no me di cuenta de lo que trataba de decirme hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Tomo mis muñecas llevándolas a mi espalda y vi que estaba jadeando ¿No podía estar cansado verdad?

"Te dije que te calmes, te has estado frotando contra mí." Alzó sus caderas solo un poco y me di cuenta de que era cierto, estaba justo entre mis piernas. "Te dije que te arrepentirías ¿o no?" Apoyo su cabeza sobre mi hombro "Sólo quédate quieta y callada un momento ¿de acuerdo? No puedo salir de aquí, así."

Así lo hice, ni respondí para que el silencio comenzara a imponerse. Permanecí sentada sobre él y veía como su cabeza se movía cuando yo respiraba, su mejilla estaba poyada contra mi pecho. Uno de sus dedos rozaba una pequeña área de piel en mi muñeca.

"Eres suave, Serena, muy suave. ¿No te lo dicen?"

"No"

"¿Por qué?" Sus manos liberaron mis muñecas pero fueron hacia mis piernas y siguió acariciando mi piel ligeramente en círculos. Me estremecía el suave roce.

"No lo sé." Suspire pesadamente incómoda trate de no moverme demasiado. Pero no me gustaba cómo me estaba sintiendo.

"Deberían haberlo hecho, todos." Alzo su rostro de su pecho y lo escondió en mi cuello, sentí la piel de su barbilla, luego su quijada y su mejilla. Tenía calor. "¿Cuántos han sido…?"

"No me lo preguntes, Darien. No te voy a responder." Pase mi lengua por mi labio y lo mordí. No quería pensar en eso ahora, cuando lo tenía conmigo, tan íntimos.

Lo sentí suspirar en mi cuello y su aliento cálido llego a mi oído, me removí inquieta sobre sus piernas. Hasta ahora sentí que no había logrado nada. Esto no iba bien.

"Ayer hubiera jurado que nada de esto pasaría, pero ahora, Serena seamos sinceros." Hizo una pausa y alzo su rostro para que lo viera, quede completamente prendida de sus ojos, esperando para saber que iba a hacer.

"Dime que no te gusto." Mordí mis labios al instante y él puso sus manos sobre mis mejillas, me acariciaba con sus pulgares. "Dímelo, Serena" Insistió. "Dime que no te gusta cuando te beso."

Abrí la boca para responder y en seguida me beso, gemí al contacto, no sé si fue por la sorpresa o un alivio, pero mis labios se acoplaron a los suyos en un instante, su lengua delineaba mis labios antes de entrar por mi boca para hacerme sentir que me derretía sobre él. Sus manos bajaron por mi cuello y mis hombros, pasaron por mis brazos, paso de mi cintura y acaricio todo mi torso.

"Dime que no te gusta cuando te toco."

Su mano paso debajo de mi blusa llego a mi sujetador y comenzó a acariciar uno de mis senos sobre la tela, mirándome fijamente. Lo hacía todo a propósito. Quería que esta vez sí le rogara y yo no podía evitarlo cuando él sabía hacerlo tan bien como la primera vez. Aún con la blusa puesta, logro desabrochar mi sujetador para luego pasar ambas manos sobres ambos senos, ahuecándolas firmemente para que yo lo sintiera en toda su plenitud. Comencé a balancearme sobre él, deja mis caderas fluir, para terminar de dejarme llevar. Ésta vez fui yo quien llevo su boca a la mía y mordiendo su labio logre meter mi lengua dentro de su boca, a cambio sentí como pellizcaba uno de mis senos, excitándome más.

Sentía todo mi cuerpo caliente, el suyo también lo estaba, lo sentía cuando mis manos pasaban por su piel. Desabrocho mi blusa y alzo mi sujetador sobre mis senos para llevárselos a la boca, su lengua pasaba por mi pezón provocando un placer que se acentuaba cada vez más entre mis piernas. Pase mis manos por su cabello, sosteniéndolo contra mis senos y él comenzó a bajar mi ropa interior. Esta vez esto tenía que ser rápido. La escuela estaba llena y alguien podría entrar por casualidad.

Baje mis manos por todo su pecho y su abdomen, aún a través de su camisa sentí sus músculos contraerse, eso me hizo sonreír. Comencé a desabrochar su pantalón y descubrí el bulto en su bóxer. Él me descubrió mirándolo.

"Te gusta mucho" Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

"Si claro, tanto como yo te gusto." Conteste sarcástica.

"Bien, tendrás un gran premio por amarlo tanto."

Se alzo un poco y se bajo los pantalones y el bóxer y a mí me quito por completo mis bragas. Cuando me volvió a sentar sobre él me volvió a besar mientras sus dedos acariciaban mi entrepierna, separando mis labios.

"Estas lista." Sonrió con orgullosa vanidad.

Yo en cambio, pase mis dedos por su miembro de arriba abajo y luego lo tome con mi mano y lo acaricie percibiendo toda su excitación. Sonreí cuando vi su sorpresa. Seguro no se imaginaba lo audaz que podía ser yo.

"Tanto como tú." Respondí.

Él me alzó por las caderas y separó un poco sus piernas antes de volverme a acomodar sobre él. "Dejémonos ya de juegos, Serena. ¿O quieres que te ruegue?" Pregunto frotándose conmigo.

Yo lo disfrute todas las veces que lo hizo. "No hoy, no." Gemí tan bajito como pude.

Lo tome entre mi mano y él tomo mis caderas y poco a poco lo introduje dentro de mí, sonreír cuando lo sentí por completo dentro de mí. Con lentitud fui bajando y subiendo, me apoye en sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio. Tratamos de ser lo más callados que pudimos, pero era difícil mantener nuestros jadeos en un volumen bajo, mordíamos nuestros labios al gemir y nos besábamos para silenciar nuestro placer. Me incline hacia atrás, apoyando mis manos casi a altura de sus rodillas y empecé a moverme más rápido.

Él aguardaba mis senos entre sus manos mientras yo me balanceaba rápido sobre él. Los introducía dentro de su boca cuando sujetaba mis caderas para introducirse más profundamente dentro de mí. Lo sentía cerca. Y él también. Presionaba su miembro cada vez más fuerte. Libero mis senos de su boca y llego sus manos a mi trasero cuando él comenzó a alzar sus caderas también, encontrándose con las mías, ayudándome a terminar juntos. Un gemido ahogado salió de mí cuando lo escuche gruñir, mordí mis labios mientras sentía mi orgasmo, y pronto él llego al suyo. Una vez más Darien China resulto ser fascinante, haciéndome sentir lo que ningún otro. Me sonrió antes de besar mis labios y yo me sentí orgullosa de mí misma, porque sabía que yo lo hacía sentir como él a mí.

Aunque esta vez ninguno de los dos dijo nada, fuimos completamente sinceros.

"Serena, Mina ya me dijo que habías perdido tu celular ¿lo encontraste?"

"Si, el intendente dijo que lo encontró en el laboratorio de biología cuando termino nuestra clase, Lita."

"Vaya que bien. Tuviste suerte, Serena."

"A ver si aprendes a cuidar mejor tus cosas, Serena."

"Mina y tú de que hablas."

"Yo jamás he perdido mi celular, Serena."

"Pero bueno, ¿qué pelean ustedes dos?"

Raye había llegado junto con Amy al árcade.

"Ustedes dos son igual de irresponsables."

Lo mejor venía a continuación.


End file.
